


wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline (and a bottle of tequila) tries to comfort Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 2x22, "As I Lay Dying." Title from the Dusty Springfield song.

“Pass me the bottle,” Stefan says. Caroline kisses Mr. Cuervo on the neck before she hands him to Stefan. Damon loves whiskey but she and Stefan? They’re tequila people.

“How are you feeling?” she asks as Stefan takes a big glug. He wipes booze off of his mouth before he answers.

“Still not that great, Caroline. But I’m sure if you keep asking me every five minutes I’ll be better soon.”

“Sorry,” she says without remorse and snatches the bottle back. Takes a swig. “You know, Stefan, when Matt found out about me being a vampire and broke up, I cried. I cried a lot. I felt like the world was ending, too, but then eventually Tyler and I---“

Stefan growls, effectively cutting her off. “Please, Caroline, don’t compare my love to yours. Elena is not Matt. She didn’t break up with me when she found out I was a vampire.”

“No, but---“

“And I’m not going to end up with some hairy little werewolf, either. So I did some bad things when I was with Klaus. Elena’s forgiven Damon for everything he’s done. She’ll forgive me, too. I know it.”

“Don’t call my boyfriend hairy,” Caroline protests. “And it’s different with Damon. When she met him, he was already evil. You were on the wagon, remember? You were all shiny and good and then bam! You go off on a serial killing rampage.”

“Caroline, give me the goddamn bottle back. I need more tequila for this.” Stefan’s face is all rumpled up in grief over Elena and love lost. Or maybe that’s frustration with Caroline.

“Wait! Should you even be drinking, Stefan? You’re an addict, after all. Isn’t alcohol like a gateway drug?”

There’s a flash of fang and she’s knocked out of her chair, fall to the floor with Stefan on top of her. Caroline’s teeth come out automatically and she can feel her body respond, muscles tensing and panties getting damp, unsure whether the signal is to fight or fuck. Stefan looms over her for a long strange moment and then wrestles the bottle from her grasp and rolls off.

Stefan quickly finishes off the bottle. They lay there next to each other in silence.

“I’m sorry, Stefan,” Caroline finally says.

“What do you have to be sorry for? I’m the one who’s being an asshole.”

Caroline bites her lip, almost doesn’t say it, but continues anyway. “I know how much you love her. And maybe I’m wrong and you’re right. She will forgive you. It’s not my place to ruin your dreams.” She doesn’t look at him but takes his hand. His fingers entwine with hers.

“I know it’s just wishful thinking, Caroline, but it’s all I have left,” Stefan whispers.

“You have me,” she says. “You always have me.”


End file.
